indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lydia Lunch
thumb|right|300px|YouTube, Lydia Lunch - Atomic Bongos Lydia Lunch, geboren als Lydia Koch (Rochester (New York), 2 juni 1959) is een Amerikaanse zangeres, muzikant, dichteres, schrijfster en actrice. Lunch staat met name bekend vanwege haar confronterende presentaties met thema's als seks, geweld en perversie. Biografie Lunch verhuisde in de jaren 70 naar New York waar ze enige tijd groupie van onder andere Suicide was, waarna ze een carrière begon als kunstenares/muzikante, voornamelijk actief in de No wave-scene. Ze richtte de band Teenage Jesus & the Jerks op, waarvan een bijdrage verschijnt op het beroemde door Brian Eno geproduceerde album No Wave, New York. In vervolg daarop verschijnen nog een aantal albums en een ep in Limbo met onder andere Thurston Moore op basgitaar. Er verschijnt een split-ep met Nick Caves The Birthday Party. Begin jaren tachtig heeft ze een korte tour door Engeland met haar band, maar kort voor de tournee ontslaat ze de complete band en vertrekt naar London om daar de reeds geboekte optredens als voorprogramma van The Cure (ten tijde van hun duistere Pornography-album) in haar eentje te doen. Later zou ze vooral bekend worden als spoken word-poëte. Dit doet ze als soloartieste, maar ook vaak met gitarist Rowland S. Howard. Ze werkte samen met onder anderen J. G. Thirlwell van de band Foetus, Nick Cave, Billy Ver Plank, Steven Severin, Robert Quine, Sadie Mae, Michael Gira (Swans), The Birthday Party, Einstürzende Neubauten, Sonic Youth, Die Haut, Omar Rodriguez-Lopez. In New York doet ze in de vroege jaren tachtig een aantal voordrachten, waarbij een van de 'toeschouwers' het podium beklimt en haar neersteekt met een mes inclusief nep-bloed. De geënsceneerde moord is eigenlijke performance, waar de overige toeschouwers niet van op de hoogte waren. Richard Kern was de acterende moordenaar bij deze performance. Met Kim Gordon speelt ze in het kortbestaande project Harry Chews. Als actrice speelde ze een aantal expliciete gewelddadige en pornografische rollen in een aantal Cinema of Transgression-films van Richard Kern, onder andere de film Fingered waarin Lunch in scènes meespeelt waarin ze zichzelf fistfuckt en samen haar vriend in de film een meisje verkracht op de motorkap van een auto. Het in 1995 verschenen fotoboek 'New York Girls' van Richard Kern heeft een voorwoord van Lydia Lunch. Lunch werkt vanaf ongeveer 2000 ook samen met de Franse dj Philippe Petit op basis van vrije improvisatie met tekst en soundscapes. In de film Kill Yr Idols (vernoemd naar de EP van Sonic Youth) over de No Wave scene van 1978-1980 en de No Wave Revival stroming van begin jaren 2000 komt ze een aantal maal aan het woord in een interview, waarin ze ze zich negatief uitlaat over de volgens haar onterechte koppeling tussen de twee muzieklichtingen. Lunch wordt vaak als voorloper en boegbeeld van de Riot Grrrl beweging beschouwd, zowel door de pers als door latere toonaangevende bands uit dit genre als Bikini Kill, Sleater Kinney, Hole, Le Tigre en Babes in Toyland. In 2005 verlaat ze de Verenigde Staten om zich te vestigen in Barcelona, waar ze met haar man en dochter woont. Citaten "I'm nihilistic, antagonistic, violent, horrible—but not obliterated, yet." "I would be humiliated if I found out that anything I did actually became a commercial success." "There're enough happy assholes out there, why should I be another one in the line..." "It seems to me, that for over two thousand years now; mad-men, maniacs, and would be messiahs have been pilfering, have been pillaging, have been plundering, and have been raping the entire planet; and the way I see it, Mother Nature is getting pretty pissed off." "No pornography exploits women. It exploits men. It’s the men that are made to look stupid, silly and ridiculous, chasing after the golden elixir. Women look beautiful, do what they wanna do and get paid for it." Discografie Muziek *''No New York, Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (compilation Antilles 1978) *''Babydoll b/w Freud In Flop, Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (7" / Lust/Unlust, 1979) *''Try Me b/w Staircase'', Beirut Slump (7" / Lust/Unlust, 1979) *''Orphans b/w Less of Me'', Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (7" / Migraine, 1979) *''Pink'', Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (12" / Lust/Unlust, 1979) *''Pre-Teenage Jesus'', Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (12" / ZE, 1979) *''Off White'', James White and the Blacks (LP / ZE, 1979; also credited as Stella Rico) *''Queen of Siam, solo (LP / ZE, 1979) *''Diddy Wah Diddy b/w Dead Me You B-Side, 8-Eyed Spy (7" / Fetish, 1980) *''8-Eyed Spy'', 8-Eyed Spy (LP / Fetish, 1981) *''Live'', 8-Eyed Spy (cassette / ROIR, 1981) *Devil Dogs (live in Italy / unreleased, 1981) *''13.13'', solo (LP / Ruby Records, 1981) *''The Agony is the Ectasy'', solo (split 12" EP w. The Birthday Party / 4AD, 1982) *''Some Velvet Morning, w. Rowland S. Howard (12" EP / 4AD, 1982) *''Der Karibische Western, Die Haut (12" EP, 1982) *''Thirsty Animal'', Einstürzende Neubauten (12" EP, 1982) *''Boy-Girl'', Sort Sol (7", 1983) *''Dagger & Guitar'', Sort Sol (LP, 1983) *''In Limbo'', w. Thurston Moore (12" EP / Widowspeak, 1984) *''Death Valley '69'', w. Sonic Youth (7", 1984) *''The Drowning of Lucy Hamilton'', w. Lucy Hamilton aka China Berg of MARS (12" EP / Widowspeak, 1985) *''A Dozen Dead Roses'', No Trend (LP, 1985) *''Heart of Darkness'', w. No Trend (10" EP / Widowspeak, 1985) *''Death Valley '69'', w. Sonic Youth (12", 1986) *''Hysterie'', compilation of recordings 1976-1986 (LP, 1986 / Widowspeak Records) *''The Crumb'', w. Thurston Moore (12" EP / Widowspeak, 1987) *''Honeymoon In Red, w. members of The Birthday Party (LP, 1987) *Stinkfist, w. Clint Ruin (12" EP, 1987) *''Naked In Garden Hills, Harry Crews (1989) (band met Kim Gordon en Sadie Mae) *''Don't Fear the Reaper, w. Clint Ruin (12" EP, 1991) *''Shotgun Wedding, w. Rowland S. Howard (CD, 1991) *''A Girl Doesn't Get Killed by a Make Believe Lover...'cuz its Hot!, w. My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult (CDS, 1991) *''Head On, Die Haut (CD / Triple X, 1992) *''Sweat'', Die Haut (CD / Triple X, 1992) *''Twisted'', solo (7", 1992) *''Unearthly Delights'', solo (7", 1992) *''Transmutation + Shotgun Wedding Live in Siberia'', w. Rowland S. Howard (CD, 1994) *''Everything'', Teenage Jesus & the Jerks (CD re-issue/ Atavistic, 1995) *''Luncheone'', 8-Eyed Spy (CD re-issue/ Atavistic, 1995) *''No Excuse b/w A Short History of Decay'', w. Lee Ranaldo) (7" / Figurehead, 1997) *''The Desperate Ones'', w. Glyn Styler) (CD EP / Atavistic, 1997) *''York (First Exit To Brooklyn), w. The Foetus Symphony Orchestra (CD, 1997) *''Matrikamantra, solo (CD, 1997) *''Widowspeak: The Original Soundtrack'', solo best-of compilation (2CD / NMC, 1998) *''Smoke In The Shadows'', solo (CD / Atavistic, 2004) *''Omar Rodriguez-Lopez & Lydia Lunch, w. Omar Rodriguez-Lopez (EP / Willie Anderson Recordings 2007) '' Gesproken woord *''Better An Old Demon Than A New God'', Giorno Poetry Systems comp. f/ William S. Burroughs, Psychic TV, Richard Hell and others (1984) *''The Uncensored'', solo (1984) *''Hard Rock'', solo (split cassette w. Michael Gira / Ecstatic Peace, 1984) *''Oral Fixation'', solo (12", 1988) *''Our Fathers who Aren't in Heaven'', w. Henry Rollins, Hubert Selby Jr. and Don Bajema (1990) *''Conspiracy of Women'', solo (1990) *''South of Your Border'', w. Emilio Cubeiro (1991) *''POW'', solo (1992) *''Crimes Against Nature'', solo spoken-word anthology (Tripple X/Atavistic, 1994) *''Rude Hieroglyphics'', w. Exene Cervenka (Rykodisc, 1995) *''Universal Infiltrators'', (Atavistic, 1996) *''The Devil's Racetrack'' (2000) Filmografie Actrice *''She Had Her Gun All Ready'', directed by Vivienne Dick (1978) *''Guerillere Talks'', directed by Vivienne Dick (1978) *''Black Box'', directed by Scott and Beth B (1979) *''Beauty Becomes the Beast'', directed by Vivienne Dick (1979) *''The Offenders'' (1979-1980) *''Liberty's Booty'' (1980) *''Subway Riders'', directed by Amos Poe (1981) *''The Wild World of Lydia Lunch'', directed by Nick Zedd (1983) *''Like Dawn to Dust'', directed by Vivienne Dick (1983) *''Vortex'', directed by Scott and Beth B (1983) *''Submit to Me'', directed by Richard Kern (1985) *''The Right Side of My Brain'', directed by Richard Kern (1985) *''Fingered'', directed by Richard Kern (1986) *''Submit to Me Now'', directed by Richard Kern (1987) *''Mondo New York'' (1987) *''Penn & Teller's Invisible Thread'' (1987) *''Penn & Teller's BBQ Death Squad'' (198?) *''Penn & Teller's Cruel Tricks for Dear Friends'' (1990) *''The Road to God Knows Where'' (1990) *''Thanatopsis'', directed by Beth B (1991) *''Visiting Desire'' (1996) *''Power of the Word'' (1996) *''The Heart is Deceitful Above all Things'' (2004) *''Kill Your Idols'' (2004) *''Psychomentsrum'' (unreleased) Schrijver *The Right Side of My Brain (1985) *Fingered (1986) Componist *The Offenders (1980) *Vortex (1983) (W/John Lurie, Adele Bertei, Pat Place, Beth B and Scott B) *The Right Side of My Brain (1985) *Goodbye 42nd Street (1986) *Fingered (1986) *I Pass for Human (2004) Onderwerp *Rome 78 (1978) *The Wild World of Lydia Lunch (1983) *Penn & Teller's Cruel Tricks for Dear Friends (1987) *Put More Blood into the Music (1987) *The Gun is Loaded (1988-1989) *The Road to God Knows Where (1990) *Malicious Intent (1990) *The Thunder (1992) *Totem of the Depraved (1996) *Paradoxia (1998) *Kiss My Grits: The Herstory of Women in Punk and Hard Rock (2001) *D.I.Y. or Die: How to Survive as an Independent Artist (2002) *Kill Your Idols (2004), over No Wave Verteller *American Fame Part 1: Drowning River Phoenix (2004) Cam Archer *American Fame Part 2 (2004) Cam Archer *Wild Tigers I Have Known Cam Archer )2005) Toneelstukken (beide in samenwerking met Emilio Cubeiro) *''South of Your Border'' (1988) *''Smell of Guilt'' (1990) Bibliografie *The Gun is Loaded. Black Dog Publishing London UK, 2007 *Paradoxia: A Predator's Diary. Creation Books, 1999 *Adulterers Anonymous. Last Gasp, 1996 *Incriminating Evidence. Last Gasp, 1992 Stripverhalen *AS-FIX-E-8 (1990 with Mike Matthews) *Bloodsucker (1992 with Bob Fingerman) *Toxic Gumbo (1998 with Ted McKeever) Externe links * Officiële website Categorie:Amerikaans schrijver Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans acteur